John, Sherlock et le Picea Abies
by Electre1964
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'appelle John Watson qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être un peu têtu à son tour. Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NoName


_Dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName, j'ai le plaisir, l'honneur et l'avantage de vous présenter ma p'tite contribution à ce challenge qui m'a fait découvrir de nouveaux horizons._

 _ **Lyra64** ,voilà mon p'tit cadeau de Noël, rien-que-pour-toi !_

 _J'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes et que cette mini-fic en deux ou trois chapitres te plaira._

 _Encore une fois, merci au gang-de-lutins-à-paillettes pour cette idée géniale et bonne année 2016 à tout le monde !_

* * *

\- C'est tout-à-fait hors de question, je ne veux pas d'un sapin ici !

Sherlock partit bouder dans un coin et John soupira. Pour lui l'équation était simple : Noël = sapin, point barre. Et il était aussi hors de question que lui, John Watson, passe un Noël sans sapin, quitte à encourir les foudres de son compagnon. Parce que John était aussi têtu que Sherlock était buté. Ce qui revenait au même finalement. Et puis quoi, John payait sa part du loyer, faisait souvent (tout le temps en fait) les courses et s'occupait de maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans leur appartement. Tout en bossant à mi-temps à la clinique. Alors oui, merde, John Watson achèterait un sapin pour Noël, un vrai sapin qui embaumerait tout leur logement.

Et serait blindé d'aiguilles. Tant qu'à faire…

\- Très bien, de toute façon je veux un sapin, j'achète un sapin. J'y vais.

Aucune réponse. John se couvrit chaudement, hiver londonien oblige, et sortit. Il fit une petite station sur le trottoir, le nez au vent. L'air sentait la fraîcheur, le bitume et les gaz d'échappement. Il faisait relativement beau, les gens encombraient les trottoirs, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et bonnets d'une façon telle que John avait l'impression de ne croiser que des paires d'yeux sans visage. L'atmosphère était bon enfant, la foule baguenaudait devant les vitrines, s'arrêtait pour écouter des chanteurs des rues, les enfants sautillaient partout, les guirlandes clignotaient, bref, l'esprit de Noël dans toute sa splendeur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à la pépinière que John se rendit compte qu'acheter un sapin de Noël le 23 décembre, hein… Les seuls qui restaient dépassaient les 2m50, ce qui n'était pas un problème en soi vu la hauteur sous plafond de l'appartement, mais par contre pour ce qui était du transport… Métro même pas en rêve, taxi encore moins et le pépiniériste lui fit gentiment comprendre qu'il aurait dû s'y prendre bien plus tôt pour être livré à domicile. John acheta tout de même le conifère, non mais des fois !

Planté sur le trottoir avec son sapin, John réfléchissait à toute allure en observant du coin de l'œil un chien qui lui tournait autour, l'air intéressé.

\- Je te préviens, si tu me pisses dessus, je t'envoie sur orbite d'un seul coup de pied, c'est clair ?

Soit ce chien ne comprenait pas l'anglais, soit il était lui aussi têtu. Il eut quand même le temps de lever rapidement la patte et de laisser échapper quelques gouttes avant qu'un hurlement de John ne le fasse déguerpir, au grand dam de sa propriétaire qui reprocha vertement à John de «ressembler tellement à un réverbère qu'il était normal que Kiki se soit trompé !». John se pinça l'arête du nez et s'abstint de répondre : il est des expressions militaires qui ne doivent en aucun cas sortir de l'armée.

Cela faisait 20 bonnes minutes que John se demandait quoi faire : il envisageait même d'appeler Mycroft à la rescousse lorsqu'un pick-up tonitruant s'arrêta devant lui. Le conducteur baissa la vitre.

\- Bro, t'as l'air malin sur ton trottoir avec ton sapin ! Tu veux un coup d'main ? Tu vas où ?

\- 221b Baker Street.

\- T'as personne pour trimballer l'truc ?

John faillit répondre qu'en fait, il était payé par la mairie de Londres pour animer les rues en se baladant avec un sapin, mais il se retint : ce type jovial n'avait pas à faire les frais de son entêtement et de la mauvaise humeur qui en découlait.

\- Allez, j'vais t'aider ! C'est sur ma route alors j'vous dépose toi et ton baobab de Noël !

Il descendit de son pick-up et se déploya devant John : au bas mot, deux mètres et 130 kilos de muscles et de bonne humeur. Le sapin fut chargé manu militari et John prit place dans la cabine.

\- Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! Je me demandais comment j'allais faire.

\- Ben t'aurais pas fait, voilà tout ! J'me présente : Klaus Dawson.

John leva un sourcil surpris ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

\- Je sais : un black qui s'appelle Klaus, hein… Papa allemand, maman ghanéenne et zou ! C'est moi !

John se mit à rire.

\- Désolé, je suis stupide. Je suis John Watson.

\- Ravi d'faire ta connaissance John Watson.

Sa main énorme engloutit celle de John qui se promit de recompter ses phalanges une fois que cette poigne d'acier lui aurait rendu des doigts. Le trajet de retour fut très agréable nonobstant la conduite assez sportive de Klaus qui faufilait son pick-up là où John aurait juré qu'un vélo ne passerait pas et ce à grands coups d'un klaxon évoquant la sirène du Titanic en train de couler. Cramponné à la ceinture de sécurité, John réussit tout de même à discuter entre appels de phares, freinages intempestifs et virages à la corde. Dans un grand crissement de freins, le véhicule stoppa net devant le 221b.

\- T'es à l'étage ? Attends, je te monte ton palmier !

Le raffut dans les escaliers et la porte ouverte à la volée tirèrent Sherlock de ses réflexions. L'air passablement surpris, il vit entrer un noir gigantesque portant un sapin qui ne l'était pas moins. Fermant la marche un John à l'air passablement soulagé.

\- Tiens j'te le pose là ton séquoia, ça fera bien ! Oh, bonjour !

Sherlock daigna hocher la tête puis avisant le coup d'œil furibond de John, serra la main qui lui était tendue. John sourit en pensant que question violon, il allait être tranquille quelques jours…

\- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

\- T'inquiète, il faut que je file ! Et si tu ne veux pas que je ramène truc plein d'aiguilles à son point d'origine, tu ranges ton porte-monnaie, merci ! Allez, joyeux Noël à tous les deux !

Et il sortit. Un silence envahit la pièce pendant que Sherlock faisait le tour du sapin, l'air passablement pincé et contrarié. John souriait.

\- Tu as eu de la chance de trouver quelqu'un pour te ramener.

\- Béni soit cet homme dont le prénom est Klaus. Et comme je n'hésite jamais sur les jeux de mots vaseux, je pourrai dire que cette année, c'est Santa Klaus qui m'est venu en aide !

Et sous l'œil réprobateur de Sherlock, John s'écroula de rire sur le canapé.


End file.
